


Bring Me Flowers

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but otherwise pure laksjajk, coffee dates, just very pure, like 2 sex jokes because it's remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: A coffee date and a cliche.Logan’s not complaining.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197





	Bring Me Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to my wonderful beta-reader @trivia-goddess

Logan really shouldn't be so nervous.

It wasn't as if any of the dates with Remus so far had gone poorly – in fact, quite the opposite. The first, where they had gone to the planetarium and Logan had almost compulsively spilled every fact about astronomy he knew, unable to contain himself, only for Remus to gleefully respond with his own (incredibly detailed) thoughts on nuclear radiation and its effect on the wildlife around Chernobyl, had honestly gone _far_ better than any other date Logan had been subjected to; they had only improved from there.

The second wound up being Remus suggesting an _experiment_ , which even two weeks later made Logan's heart do an interesting flipping motion in his chest. It hadn't even been a complicated experiment – they'd gone to a familiar restaurant, Logan had ordered his own usual meal to be the control group, and Remus had ordered the same thing but modified, in an attempt to see if he could improve it specifically for Logan.

(He succeeded, and thinking about _that_ made the flipping turn into outright acrobatics motions that Logan would absolutely under no circumstances admit to.)

So, no – there was no reason to be nervous. Quite the opposite, in fact – all data so far pointed to the conclusion that he and Remus were incredibly romantically compatible, which should theoretically alleviate most if not all of the anxiety that was typically associated with dating for Logan.

This did not seem to be the case, unfortunately.

Remus had requested they meet at a coffee shop, which seemed uncharacteristically simplistic of him, but Logan couldn't deny enjoying coffee, so he had no protests. When Remus, clad in his usual ostentatious attire of neon colors and deliberately ripped clothing, entered the building with a grin, Logan found himself already moving toward the door to meet him before he'd made the conscious decision.

"Hey, Early Nerd," said Remus, reaching out to ruffle Logan hair in a way that Logan would have assumed was friendly if Remus hadn't grinned salaciously and called it "sex hair" the first time he'd done it and in the process set Logan's heart spinning.

"Hello, Remus," said Logan, ignoring his own flush at the gesture and corresponding memory.

He could tell Remus knew, that same grin spreading across his face.

"C'mon," said Remus, "Let's get our drinks and go,"

"Go?" said Logan, surprised.

"Yep!" said Remus, gripping Logan's hand and pulling him toward the register.

"I thought we were having the date here?"

"Nah, this was just to throw you off your game," said Remus, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm gonna blindfold you – in the purely romantic, non-kinky way – and then take you to the actual date place."

Remus had specified the blindfold was non-sexual, so Logan really had no business turning mortified red in response.

Logan ordered his usual – drip coffee, two creams, two sugars – and Remus some kind of dozen-syllable, syrupy triple-shot monstrosity that Logan had no hope of remembering and which Remus seemed to have made up on the spot.

"Ready?" said Remus just outside the coffee shop door, holding up a strip of plain black cloth.

"This seems..." said Logan, glancing ahead of them with trepidation, "Somewhat hazardous."

Remus smiled, reaching down to take Logan's hand and squeeze it firmly.

"I'm not gonna let you trip, Nerd-tendo Twitch," he said, soft and amused.

Logan flushed, hesitating for only another moment before nodding slowly.

Remus set his coffee cup precariously on top of a parking meter before gingerly tying the blindfold around Logan's eyes. Robbed of sight, Logan felt uncomfortably vulnerable for a moment, before Remus carefully took Logan's left hand in his own right, leaving both their dominant hands free even when they were holding each other's.

Remus narrated everything in the immediate path, but none of the landmarks – he told Logan when there were dips in the sidewalk, or pebbles, or curbs, but otherwise gave no hints as to where they were going. Logan found himself trying to keep track of the path and turns as they went, but found it much more difficult than he would have assumed – apparently he relied on his sight far more than he would have thought. The only hit was when they finished their coffee and Remus dropped the cups in a trashcan, leading Logan to believe they were still on campus.

Finally, Remus guided him up a set of steps, and Logan heard the creaking of an opening door and a gust of strangely hot, humid air, before Remus pulled him inside the building.

_Incredibly_ hot and humid, Logan came to discover, feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable in the thick air. Remus guided him even more carefully here, taking both Logan's hands in his and walking backwards to do so, before coming to a stop and falling silent.

Logan heard Remus take a deep and... uncharacteristically solemn breath, and experienced the temptation to ask if something was wrong, when Remus abruptly let go of him completely.

Logan couldn't help the sudden spike in his anxiety, but then he felt the heat of Remus's body behind him, the brush of his hands against Logan's temples, and Logan's heartbeat was quick for an entirely different reason.

"Ready?" said Remus, his voice soft.

Logan nodded.

"I am," he replied, unable to resist the temptation to reach up and touch Remus's hand gently.

Remus undid the blindfold, and Logan blinked his eyes open.

A riot of color greeted him, so haphazard Logan didn't understand what he was looking at for a moment – blinking a few more times, his vision cleared into what was unmistakably a greenhouse.

Looking around curiously, Logan found he couldn't identify most of the plants, but the few he could were distinct – many kinds of pitcher plants, and a whole table of red-mawed Venus fly traps.

“This is… very beautiful, Remus,” said Logan, honest but confused. They were both engineering students, and neither of them had expressed an interest in plants on any of the previous dates. But perhaps this was a side hobby of Remus’s he wished to share.

“Truly,” said Logan, turning and smiling, “They are quite lovely.”

Remus looked… oddly nervous.

“Great,” he said, just barely strangled, “Good, that’s… good.”

Logan gave him a searching look.

“Right,” said Remus, clearly steeling himself, “The thing is- uh. I got you flowers, because that’s one of the, uh – things that kept popping up on the wiki-hows-”

“Wiki-how _?_ ” said Logan incredulously.

“But you know, who wants a bunch of dead daisies, that’s boring as shit, so I thought- you know, showing you some cool, badass flowers would be. Better.”

“This is… your interpretation of giving me flowers?” said Logan, his heart giving an odd little flutter.

“Uh- yeah,” said Remus.

Logan’s face flushed, and an involuntary smile bloomed on his face.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Remus grinned, bouncing side to side slightly.

“Good. Great!” he said, “And- the _reason_ I got you flowers is sort of- I was wondering if you wanted to make this-”

He gestured between the two of them.

“-Official,” he said, the last syllable cracking.

Logan's blush turned _burn,_ his heart tumbling into an entire _gymnastics_ routine in his chest.

“You want- are you asking me to be your _boyfriend?_ ” said Logan, his own voice an overwhelmed squeak.

Remus nodded rapidly.

The noise Logan made would have been mortifying if he’d been able to muster any kind of shame at the moment, but instead he just lurched across the space between them and kissed Remus with a loud smack on the cheek.

“Yes!” he said, exuberant, “Yes, very much so.”

Remus absolutely _beamed,_ sweeping Logan into his arms and whooping loudly.

“I- _Remus,_ put me _down!”_ Logan laughed.

Remus’s only response was to press his own smattering of kisses to the side of Logan’s face, and really, Logan couldn't find it in himself to truly complain.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on tumblr @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors


End file.
